Rhapsody in Blue
by momoyukii
Summary: Perjalanan pulang Naruto dengan kereta api terasa membosankan, sampai seseorang yang dikenalnya naik dan membuat harinya berakhir indah. AU, fem!Naruto. RnR?


**Rhapsody in Blue**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Romance, Norak (?)

**Warning: **fem!Naruto, AU

**Summary:**  
Perjalanan pulang Naruto dengan kereta api terasa membosankan, sampai seseorang yang dikenalnya naik dan membuat harinya berakhir indah.

* * *

.

.

.

Tik tok. Tik tok.

"Hh," ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kaca. Semua orang di sekelilingnya sibuk sendiri, tak saling peduli.

Hening lagi.

Semarak cahaya lampu berwarna-warni bermunculan. Kereta yang ditumpanginya telah sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Pintu kereta terbuka, sebagian penumpang keluar, dan penumpang-penumpang baru masuk setelahnya. Gerbong menjadi lebih penuh. Ia mendesah malas.

Kepalanya menunduk, menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan. Surai pirangnya terjatuh beberapa helai, menutupi pipi dan wajahnya dari samping, menyembunyikan paras cantiknya.

Sret.

Ia tersentak, lantas menengadah. Manik birunya yang atraktif bagai safir merefleksikan sosok yang familiar.

"Berdiri," dahinya mengernyit. Diulangi lagi, "Berdiri."

Tangannya ditarik agar menurut. Mereka kemudian berhadapan─ terhimpit dalam ruang sempit karena berdesakan. Tanpa alasan, napasnya tertahan.

Bruk.

Pria itu duduk di kursinya semula. Meninggalkannya berdiri sendirian.

"Kau─" ucapannya terhenti, menjadi geraman kala kedua sudut bibir si pelaku terangkat membentuk senyum mencela. Ia mendesis, "Teme."

Sebagai apresiasi tambahan, ditendangnya kaki si pemuda, berlanjut injakan pada sepatu mahal yang malang. Rasakan, batinnya puas.

"Hn," semakin kuat kakinya menginjak. Tetap tak ada perubahan ekspresi. "Sepatuku masih banyak, dobe."

Yang dipakainya sekarang bukan _heels_, mungkin memang tak mempan. Kasihan sekali orang ini, pikirnya. Wajah tampan tapi kaki badak.

"Apa kau tidak malu, Teme?" cemoohnya. Lalu marah-marah, "Bisa-bisanya kau merampas tempat duduk perempuan."

"Baiklah," laki-laki itu merespon. Tampaknya mulai mengalah. Tapi tangan berbalut mantel musim dingin itu malah menepuk pahanya pelan. "Sini dobe, biar kupangku."

"Teme─"

"Kau merona," katanya. Kepuasan terpancar jelas di iris kelabunya. "Harusnya suaraku lebih keras."

Tik tok. Tik tok.

Waktu begitu lama berlalu saat dirasanya kereta tak kunjung tiba di stasiun selanjutnya. Terjebak dengan orang yang dianggapnya sinting membuat si gadis sebal setengah mati.

"Naruto," tubuhnya membeku. Entah sejak kapan mereka berhadapan lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena wajah itu kian mengeliminasi jarak. Mata pun terpejam.

Fuhh. Sebuah tiupan beraroma mint menerpa pipinya. Tawa mengejek terdengar tak lama berselang.

"Brengsek─"

Disela cepat, "Apa? Kau mengharapkan apa?"

"Ti-tidak," sangkalnya terbata. Kemudian berdehem gugup. "Berhenti memotong kata-kataku!"

Ujung lorong semakin dekat bersama cahaya yang menyeruak. Stasiun berikutnya.

Cup. Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di keningnya. "Ayo turun, dobe."

"Hei Sasuke!" yang dipanggil menunggu. "Kau bercanda?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Apanya?"

"Kita salah stasiun!" Naruto menunjuk papan nama stasiun tempat mereka turun. Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam. Lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hn."

"Argghhh teme!" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Ia mengomel, "Ini semua salahmu!"

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Naruto semakin heran.

Kemudian berbalik, "Kau tidak mengerti?"

"Mengerti apa?" dua alisnya bertemu membentuk raut bingung.

Sasuke berdecak malas. "Dobe. Aku sengaja."

"Kau mau mengerjaiku?" tuduh Naruto. Ia menggerutu, "Ini sudah malam, teme. Aku lelah seharian menghadapi pasien, tidak seperti kau yang main perintah."

Stasiun makin ramai oleh penumpang. Tangan Naruto ditarik, entah mau dibawa ke mana.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memanggilnya di tengah keriuhan. "Kita naik kereta lain saja!"

Tak direspon.

"Sasuke!"

Kesal, disentakkannya tangan itu.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya jengah.

Sasuke menarik tangannya lagi, "Ikut saja, dobe."

"Dimana?" serunya tetap ingin tahu.

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar Sasuke menjawab, namun tak begitu jelas.

"Apa teme?"

"Ke rumah orang tuaku."

Lidah Naruto kelu. Semua protesnya hilang ditelan euforia. Merah muda mendominasi penglihatan. Mozart mengalun ceria dalam pendengaran. Sampai-sampai aroma ramen singgah menari-nari.

"Jangan terlalu senang dobe," suara bariton Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Alunan ceria mozart terhenti seketika. "Aku mengenalkanmu sebagai teman."

Berganti Beethoven yang menyayat hati dan bau menyengat saus tomat. Naruto merutuk.

"Teman hidupku nanti."

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Hai hai, saya muncul dengan drabble (bener termasuk drabble?) aneh sok romantis di tengah ulangan semester yang menggila. Anggap ini pelampiasan saya hoho.  
Dan saya minta maaf soal 'The Confession' (kalau ada yang nunggu XD), saat libur tiba akan saya usahakan (_ _')  
Semoga nilai kita semua bagus ya –w–b  
Oh ya,  
Reviewlah jika berkenan 8D

Jaa~


End file.
